Homecoming
by D0ll
Summary: Something always pulls her back to him.


**Author's Note:** Idea just poped in my mind for this after reading some fanfiction anmd looking at art about this couple. This is the first couple I really liked as a kid and I'm happy I got something to show for it. Written very late, the words seemed to flow alittle. And I'm pleased with how it turned out. :) Please be kind. It was myfirst pairing for this coupe and I tiured bkeeping them in character even hough it's been a long time since I watched the show.

The young man head's was buried between his knees his long legs bent and his body shook in the small run down apartment. He grasped his dirty blond hair in both hands tightly cussing, "Months, fucking months Mai!" He pulled the and and stands of hair were stuck in his palms.

"Joseph?" A hesitant and unusually timid voice asked from the doorway.

He looked up anxiously, "Mai?" He scrambled off the stain and dirty carpet to look for her. When he saw her through the dark he took two giant steps and wrapped his arms around her. Holding her body tightly against his as if she could be gone any second "_Mai…_." He buried his head into her shoulder and her thick wavy hair.

Suddenly he pulled her back with his hands on either arm. "Why did you leave me?" He said spitefully, "How could you turn your back on _everyone_?" His eyes were narrowed and turned dark.

Mai turned away from his accusing eyes. She never had seen him this upset. And she was the one that had done this to him. "I had to leave." She said to the ground then huffed and walked around the room, "I had to get out of here, alright!"

Joey tailed her he wouldn't let her off the hook that easily this time. "You didn't _have to _do anything!" He said behind her, her back was facing the wall.

Her body shuddered she turned around to him suddenly, her violet eyes large and shining with unshed tears, "Yes! Yes I did!"

She faced him and Joey could smell the expensive perfume she always wore the one that drove him crazy.

Mai stated quickly trying to explain herself, "I just had to get out of there! You! Your friends! It was all too much!" Mai pushed away from him. "Maybe I should just go away again. I'm obviously no good for you." She said vindictivly to him turning and making a step towards the door.

His body collided with her in an instant. "Do not say that ever again." He warned her before he was begging her not to leave. Joey left all the blame on himself. He always felt the need to protect her even if it was her fault to begin with. "Don't leave me! You're everything to me! I'm so sorry for being mean back then! I live in a dump and I don't deserve such a beautiful and smart girl like you! I love you so much Mai! I thought I was goin' to die wit' out chu." His anger had all quickly vanished his feelings for her were too great to stay mad at her for long and he gave in the feelings of misery that were left behind. He clutched the small of her back and his face was buried in her chest until he felt his knees buckle and he fell to the floor grasping her bare legs, his body trembling.

"Oh Joey," she cried and fell on the ground beside him. Sorry for breaking his spirit like this. He took in handfuls of her long beautiful hair and grasping and clutching at her body and clothes panic stricken. His own cheeks wet with tears he held her like this was the last time he might ever see her. "I don't want to leave you again! I missed you so much and… I didn't want to but I just need you. I just needed to see you!" She assured him in the sweet, delicate voice he liked taking holding his face with her dainty hands, "You know I always come back to you." They wrapped up in each other's arm both of them frantic to find the closeness they had been missing for so long. Limbs entwined and blond hair strands clumped together so it was hard to tell where one person ended and the other began.

He swallowed looking up and catching her palm into his, "Promise?" He said reminding her of a small distressed child. How could he sometimes resemble a small lost puppy with big dough boy eyes. And then on the other hand turn into the strong man he was and had the potential of being, she wasn't sure. Mai nodded hurriedly if only to see his trademark smile again. He surprised her by suddenly catching her small heart shaped lips with his own. He moved his mouth down kissing every inch of her with his unshaven and scratchy face against her smooth porcelain skin like her skin was fit to be worshipped. Mai tugged at his clothes surprising herself with how much she hungered for him and his body back. Oh, she had missed him so much. His lean body, his handsome face, his affection.

Joey sat up and pulled her aggressively to him to lie in his lap, "Missed you so much baby. My beautiful lil' baby doll." He said stroking her light hair. That's what Mai liked about him. Despite her being older he was still the man in their relationship and he protected her. Though she would deny ever needing him later.

"I'm sorry for leaving you Joey." Mai stated guiltily tearfully her voice breaking up and her make up now ruined and her mascara running. She was truthfully sorry for all the crap he ever endured because of her. She wrapped each of her long legs around him and they sat forward against each other as close as possible. This time he soothed her stroking her back tenderly.

What if she left and couldn't find him, that would be her biggest regret in her life, and she already had a few.

"What if I couldn't ever find you again?"

He rested his forehead gently against hers and exhaled enjoying the new calming feeling that her sweet words and actions gave to him. "Don't worry; I'm never letting you go out of my sight again baby. Even if I have ta lock you up." He said half jokingly in his heavy Brooklyn accent. They kissed again first it was sweet that got more intense with each passing second and they gave into the feeling.

Mai lay awake as Joey slept soundly his arm wrapped protectively around her waist like he still needed to hold her for her to stay with him. But Mai was simply tired now to run away any longer. She was _tired _of leaving everything and everybody in her life. Maybe it was her age, she was growing too mature to keep running away like a teenager. Or maybe she was just getting too comfortable here with him and those dorks he called his friends. She knew she wasn't deeply in love with him as he was with her. And he most likely knew how one sided their relationship could be at times. But she did care _deeply _about him. Mai was tired of denying that to herself. She cared way too much to keep putting him through the ringer like this. Joseph did not deserve that. He was truthfully one of the men she ever knew. Love took time maybe, she would fall in love wth him later. Finally, she was tired of going against fate which always seemed to lead them back to each other. And she was too tired to keep being strong and standing up by herself alone all the time. They would stand up together from now on. With that thought she drifted away and slid away into peacefulness sleep she experienced in months.


End file.
